


Apology

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu makes Inoo waits for 3 hours for nothing. That's why Inoo gets angry. For that Yabu tries to apologize to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

  
**Title :** Apology  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance and fluff~  
 **Summary :** Yabu makes Inoo waits for 3 hours for nothing. That's why Inoo gets angry. For that Yabu tries to apologize to his boyfriend.

 

~~~~~

 

*flashback*  
Inoo looks at his phone, seeing the time he gets even more irritated.  
"An hour. Can it even be consider as late?" He clicked his tongue.  
"What happen to him? Is he alright?" Inoo gets concern, he is affraid that something might happen to his boyfriend who is late for three hours.Then just when he's about to go home his phone rings.

 

"Kou? Where have you been? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Inoo asks worriedly.

 

"I'm okay, Kei. But I'm sorry I can't make it there. I have something I need to do." Yabu says on the phone. Then Inoo snaps.

 

"Why?" Inoo ask coldly.

 

"I have sudden ap--"

 

"Ah forget it." Inoo cuts Yabu and hung up. He have waits there for three hours and Yabu just cancell it just like that, of course he's angry.  
After that Inoo goes home, Yabu tried to call Inoo and sends him text massages to ask for an apology, but no answer from Inoo.

 

*end of flashback*

 

\--

 

Inoo sits on the bed while reading his book. He still feeling irritated because Yabu cancelled their date. Well, he'll be fine if Yabu cancell it sooner and didn't make him wait for 3 hours.  
Just then, Yabu opens their room's door slowly, he just got home from his appointment.

 

"Kei..." Yabu called his boyfriend. Inoo doesnt answer.  
"Kei, I'm sorry. I have sudden appointment with my friend." Yabu approach the bed. He tries to get forgiveness from Inoo. But Inoo says nothing, he keeps reading his book like Yabu isnt there.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you."

 

"Take your bath." Inoo suddenly says with plain tone while still reading his book.

 

"Eh?"

 

"Take your bath and I'll consider to forgive you." He says again. Yabu then goes to the bathroom. Actually, he just make Yabu bath so Yabu can feels relaxed a little but he will still not forgive him. Well, he know Yabu is tired, Inoo can see the tired face of Yabu.

 

\--

 

Yabu goes out from the bathroom. Warm bath did make him a bit relaxed, but the concern about Inoo won't forgive him still lingering in his thought. He approach Inoo who is still looking so mad at him.  
"Kei." Yabu called him.

 

"I have consider it."

 

"Yeah? So you forgive me?" Yabu asks happily.

 

"No." Inoo answers shortly and stands up from the bed.

 

"Eh?" Yabu got dissapointed. Though he knows he is wrong, but he still hope Inoo will forgive him.  
"Please Kei, forgive me. I know I was wrong for cancelling our date, and for accepting apointment even though I have a apointment with you. I'm so sorry." Yabu says, admiting his fault, and apologize.

 

"You know it was wrong and still do it anyway? And you do know how I hate to wait, and yet cancell our meeting after made me wait for three hour. I wait there like a fool. I wait for nothing!" Inoo gets angry. He opens the door of the room

 

"I'm so--"when yabu was about to apologize, Inoo cuts him.

 

"Get out!" Inoo commanded. Yabu doesnt move an inch.  
"Get out or I'll get out!" Inoo repeats. If Yabu gets out he knows for sure that he wont be able to get back in, but other way if Inoo gets out, he might get even more angry.

 

"O--okay. I'll get out, but--"

 

"No buts, get out. now!" Inoo yells. Yabu runs his way out. He stands by the opened door outside the room.

 

"Kei, I--"

 

"Sleep on the couch." Inoo says plainly and slams the door. Yabu sighs, he accepts this since he know he is wrong, for making Inoo wait for three hours, and cancell the meeting for other appointment.

 

"Kei, I'm so sorry. I really do, please let me make it up for you. You may do as you wish, but please forgive me." Yabu begs in front of the door. Inoo hear then but gives no answer. He still feels irritated.  
"Please Kei. Please!" Yabu starts to beg even more. But still no answer. He sits beside the door, leaning his back to the wall and hugging his knees. Yabu keep begging until his voice turns hoarse, and he falls asleep beside the door.

 

\--

 

Inoo wakes up at 3 AM, because his throat feels dry. He gets down from the bed and opens the door, thinking to go to the kitchen. Then he saw sleeping Yabu who is leaning his back to the wall, while shivering because it's cold.

 

"Ke... Kei....... Ple...as. ....... For...give.....me" Yabu mumbles in his sleep. Inoo sees Yabu and pitty him. He was angry, but still seeing his cold, mumbling, tired boyfriend makes him feels sorry.

 

"Was I a bit too much?" Inoo says to himself. He somehow feels guilty for making Yabu sleeps there. Then Inoo picks Yabu up, and takes him to the bed.

 

"Kei... I'm... So...rry... ... Don't...go... Please..." Yabu mumbles again. He even struggles a bit, looks like he has a bad dream.

 

"Kou, Im sorry I guess I was a bit too hard on you." Inoo whispers, even he knows Yabu is asleep.  
"I guess I'll forgive you. I guess you learn enough." He continued, well, Inoo sees how Yabu mumbles in his sleep, asking for forgiveness which means he really regrets what he had done.

 

"No... No... Ple...as...." Yabu mumbles, amd drop of tears rolls down from his eyes. Seeing those tears rolling down his boyfriend's cheeks, Inoo wakes Yabu up, so the nightmare will be gone.

 

"Kou. Kou." Inoo shakes Yabu's body.

 

"Ke--Kei?" Yabu wakes up, he wipes his tears. Then hugs Inoo.  
"I'm so sorry Kei. I really am. I'll make it up to you. Please forgive me, please. I won't do the same mistake, so please forgive me." Yabu says those in one breath. He hugs Inoo tightly. Inoo caresses Yabu's hair.

 

"I forgave you. Now now, don't cry."

 

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Yabu says, he sounds so greatful. He wipes his tears and smiles happily.

 

"You don't need to cry over this, Kou." Inoo giggles. Yabu burried his head to Inoo's chest and Inoo pats his head.

 

"I cried because I have nightmare. And I'm afraid it will really happen." Yabu reasoned out. He had a very bad nightmare indeed.

 

"What's your nightmare?"

 

"You're mad, and you left me for a better and more responsible guy. I was really scared. In my dream I beg until I lost my voice, but you went away." Yabu leans his head to Inoo's shoulder. Inoo pats him again.

 

"That won't happen honey. I won't leave you except if you're cheating. More over, I won't leave you for such simple matter." Inoo tries to make sure. Inoo giggles after it, he thinks that his boyfriend is so cute, he cried over nightmare. Yabu nods in realief.

 

"Thank you Kei. Thank you for being very petient caring boyfriend for me."

 

"Anything for you dear. Now now, go to sleep nee, I know you're tired." Inoo said gently. Yabu kisses Inoo's forehead, he feels blessed because he has Inoo.

 

"Okay." Yabu nods, and they lie on the bed, Inoo cover their body with the blanket and let Yabu hugs him.

 

"Oyasumi, Kou." Inoo smiles happily. Yabu smiles too. He tightly hugs Inoo, like he would never let it go.

 

"Oyasumi, Kei."

 

-END-

 

~~~~~~~~

 

YabuNoo~  
I know I just haven't written this pairing about 3 days... but I miss them already~  
Sorry for that *bow*  
And I know this fic is a fail *sulk* ahahahaha~  
I'll update YamaChii fic tomorrow~  
Wait for it~  
Please do leave me a comment nee,  
I'll be glad to get it...  
and  
Thank you for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
